Computerized networking, such as computer networks, cellular networks, and the like, has long enabled electronic messages to be exchanged between users of various networks in various forms. Email, text message, personal messages, instant messages, simple mail transfer protocol (SMTP) messages, and the like, provide for one or more users of the computerized network to send text and/or files of various sorts to one another. Such electronic messages may be facilitated by any of a variety of platforms, such as dedicated messaging applications, applications in which electronic messaging may be ancillary to the primary function of the application, such as social networks, cellular telephones and other handheld electronic devices, and web-based interfaces.